That's Not My Father
by sckemotion
Summary: “He means that we’ve been planning to capture the three of you for close to six years now. Draco, my little dragon, seems to enjoy defying orders from his father though otherwise we would have had you here much sooner.”
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Jesse though, who will end up being a rather large part of the story.  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! They'll get longer, the farther I get into the story. I promise!

Prologue

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had gotten themselves in another huge mess. Struggling to get away, the trio was having no luck at all. It looked like they'd be going wherever these men, Death Eaters no doubt, were planning to take them.

"Let us go!"

As they neared the end of a long corridor, another body opened up a door. Throwing the three inside, they hear, "Here we are, kids." Behind them the door was closed and locked, leaving them inside a relatively warm and cozy room.

Once they turned from the door, the Gryffindors came to a halt. There was someone else in the room and they seemed too familiar. White-blonde hair and an all-too-thin body. Staring at the back of the blonde's head, Harry uttered one word. "Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Jesse though, who will end up being a rather large part of the story.  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! They'll get longer, the farther I get into the story. I promise!

Chapter 1

Upon hearing his name called, Draco turned around to face the three Gryffindors. His face was covered in bruises, his bottom lip swollen. He didn't even seem bothered by the fact that the face of perfection was mangled and beaten. All Draco did was simply say, "Listen, I know you guys hate me and I understand that. I made you dislike me on purpose. But you have to realize that there was a reason behind what I've done to all of you; the tormenting, the bickering, all of it. There was a reason. I swear on my father, wherever he is, that I had a good reason for doing what I've done."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows after hearing this. "Care to explain that? I'm finding that kind of hard to believe." And who wouldn't, this was supposed to be Draco Malfoy speaking. Rude, careless, arrogant Draco Malfoy didn't sound like this. Right now, he had caught the three of them off guard and… he sounded almost human.

"I planned on explaining. Just let me finish completely before you start throwing insults at me as I'm sure you will." He truly did plan on explaining. It's not like he was stupid enough to think that these three would just accept him with open arms. After all, he was Draco Malfoy.

"Wait one bloody second, we're not going to actually sit here and listen to this git's sob story, are we? Nothing he could say could make up for what he's done. He's a bigheaded prick!" Ron threw this statement out of thin air. He was livid. They hadn't even started listening to Malfoy's story yet and he was already angry. In his opinion, Harry had always been too forgiving but he wasn't going to allow him to forgive and forget this time. No, not this time.

Throwing a glare in Ron's direction, Hermione immediately yelled at him. "Ronald! Stop it. Draco deserves to be allowed to explain himself, no matter what he's--"

Cutting his friend off, Ron threw back, "Draco! You're calling him Draco now? That's it. I'm getting out of here. I'm not going to sit here and listen to this 'I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else' prick make up excuses for being a snobby, arrogant bastard."

"Try as you might, there is absolutely no way out of this room without the help of someone from outside the door. And they won't be helping you escape anytime soon, trust me. They've been waiting to have you locked in here for a long time." Draco said this almost mechanically. No feeling, no emotion. This unnerved Harry. Draco may be a stuck up boy but he wasn't emotionless.

"What do you mean—'a long time'?"

"He means that we've been planning to capture the three of you for close to six years now. Draco, my little dragon, seems to enjoy defying orders from his father though; otherwise we would have had you here much sooner." Turning around, the three Gryffindors jumped when they realized who was speaking to them. Lucius Malfoy.

Draco looked at his father with all the hate he could conjure. "I don't defy orders from my father. _He_ never gave me orders."

"I _am_ your father, boy!"

"You, are not, my father, Jesse!" This earned Draco a blow across the face with the head of Lucius' cane. Barely blinking, Draco continued to glare at his father.

"Don't call me that. I'm your father Draco and you need to get over this delusion you have that I'm not." With that, the elder Malfoy turned on his heel, straight out the door. Behind him, they could hear multiple locks locking.

Wiping the blood from his face, Draco turns to glance at his classmates. "Care to let me explain now?"


End file.
